


In The Blink Of An Eye

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Referenced Past Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After a summer run with Akira, Ryuji discovers just how fast everything can change between two people.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	In The Blink Of An Eye

"Oh man do I reek." Ryuji winced as he sniffed his armpit.

"I'd comment, but I reek too." Akira laughed as he capped his water bottle and slid it back into his pocket. "Besides, it's hot out. It would be odd if we didn't smell."

"Heh, yeah." Ryuji smiled, slinging an arm over Akira's shoulders, causing him to gag and pull away even as he laughed.

"Let's return to your apartment; I left my change of clothes there, and I can cook us some lunch after we shower." Akira turned and began jogging back towards the building Ryuji lived in.

That morning had been his first time visiting Ryuji at home; they normally made Shujin their base when going for a run together; however, the school was closed for summer break, and Yongen was too crowded to make for a good run, even if Akira had a shower at home. He didn't, however, and the bathhouse wouldn't open for hours.

"Nah, lunch is on me! You're the one who indulged me by coming all the way out here on such short notice, and I know how to cook the basics." Ryuji followed, his pace almost lazy compared to when they had started.

"You using me as a guinea pig to make sure you can impress girls, rather than poison them?" Akira slowed as he turned onto the side of the block where the stairway to Ryuji's second floor unit was located.

"What? No! Of course not." Ryuji was horrified.

"Kidding!" Akira laughed as he began to mount the steps.

"Jerk!" Ryuji breathed out as he followed, before giving into the urge to also laugh.

"I hope the AC stayed on; I'm swimming in sweat." Akira fanned himself with his hands as Ryuji unlocked the door, pushed it open, and a blast of cold air escaped.

"Yeah, it did." Ryuji sighed in relief; the unit was starting to wear out and had gone on the fritz only the week before.

Akira toed his shoes off, and left them on the drying mat, before heading straight for Ryuji's shower. "I'm using your shower!"

"Right behind you!" His shower was easily large enough for two, and he didn't want to have to wait his turn.

Akira already had the water turned on, he heard the hiss of the shower-head as he slipped out of his clothing, tossing everything into the hamper. "Pink stuffs my moms, so I recommend not using any of it." He thought nothing of ducking under the shower-head as Akira moved off to lather up his hair.

They had showered together before, at Shujin, at the gym in Shibuya, Protein Lovers, and at the bathhouse in Yongen. Akira's body held no secrets for him; the sight of Akira's limp cock neither excited nor disgusted him; it was just another part of his body.

Even so, when they went to swap places again so Akira could rinse off, they bumped hips… and Ryuji felt a heavy drag across his skin as Akira passed him.

"Sorry." He looked up, and their eyes locked for a long moment, before they looked down as one.

"Ryuji?" Akira's eyes flicked back up to his.

"Yeah?" Ryuji looked back up at him, his heart in his throat as he saw that the heavy drag had been caused by Akira's partial erection.

"This means nothing. I'm just backed up." Akira went bright red.

"I know." Ryuji suddenly felt like he was drowning in Akira's eyes as his back hit the wall.

Soft slaps echoed through the room as Akira's hands landed on either side of Ryuji's head, bringing Akira closer than he had ever been before.

Ryuji did not feel trapped though; feeling as though he was being controlled by an outside force, he reached for Akira, pulled him in, and pressed their mouths together.

A few seconds later, he pulled away, wincing.

"Sorry… I…"

"Blah, my shampoo tasted awful!"

"Shampoo?" Akira looked back at Ryuji.

"Rinse off." Ryuji wasted no more time as he filled his mouth with water, gargling to kill the taste before spitting it out again.

"So um… you… do you want to try kissing again…?" Akira asked as he finished rinsing his hair.

"Yeah." Ryuji nodded, and Akira leaned in, closing the gap between them.

Slowly, hands began tentative exploration of bodies they'd never even dreamed of touching.

As they broke for air, Ryuji laughed breathlessly. "You know what's weird about this?"

"That I'm kissing my best friend and he's not freaking out?" Akira's eyes were huge with the fear that he'd made an irredeemable mistake.

"No. That this ain't weird, at all." Ryuji kissed him again, feather light and fleeting. "Feels more like we were always meant to kiss, ya know?"

"Yeah." Akira relaxed, smiling softly. "I know exactly how you feel."

This time the kisses were deeper, and the hands bolder as they left the safe zones to touch chests and tweak nipples, before sliding south to grasp shafts not their own.

"Aki…" Ryuji clumsily mouthed Akira's earlobe as he felt a hand on his cock for the first time.

"I know." Akira whispered back as his hand sped just enough for Ryuji to cum, even as Ryuji's hand milked the seed out of Akira.

"How was that?" Akira nuzzled him where his left shoulder met his neck, his weight pinning Ryuji to the wall the only thing keeping them on their feet.

"It was a good first taste. Should we finish up here and move this to my bed?" Ryuji was surprised at how calm he was; his heart was racing slightly from excitement, but he wasn't nervous at all.

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Akira reached for the conditioner, massaging it into his scalp before lathering up the body wash.

"Yeah, I got plenty of lube, and the condom that Maruki handed out in health class last week." Ryuji rinsed soap and cum from his body, eager to see how far they could take this.

"Was Maruki blushing like crazy when he handed them out to your class as well?" Akira laughed as he patted his hair dry with a towel.

"Hell yeah. More than one girl wanted to use a condom with Maruki as well. But it's his fanboys I'd be most concerned about!" Ryuji glanced over. "The ones that would do anything for even a chance to lick the tip… have you?" Ryuji suddenly felt shy.

"Me? You think I'm one of Maruki's fanboys?" Akira blinked at him in blank confusion.

"No, have you… blow a guy?" Ryuji blushed as he looked away.

"No. Before today, I've never noticed any interest in guys, and I've never watched gay porn. Today was also my first kiss."

"What?" Ryuji grabbed Akira's shoulders. "Do you really think I'll buy that? You're really hot! You could have any girl you wanted, even Ann! Do you really expect me to believe that the first person you've ever kissed… is me?"

"I'm hot?" Akira asked dumbly, his eyes huge.

"What…? Wait… you're serious." Akira looked away, his cheeks bright red. "How…?"

"I was nobody back home. Nobody special anyway. The girl I liked saw me as a friend, and decided to date the popular jock I hated instead. Then I was falsely accused of assault. I can't trust the motives of any of the girls who confessed to me. They don't see me; they see a bad boy wannabe criminal. Wannabe Yakuza even, maybe. So no, I have never kissed anyone before. Ryuji… you… you've never been false to me. I can look at you and know exactly what you're thinking. You accepted me when no one else did. School would be a friendless, living hell right now if you hadn't extended your hand in friendship that first day. I don't want you to hate me! I can't lose you as a friend! Ryuji if you're just going to regret this…!"

Ryuji's mouth detached wetly from Akira's, and when he licked his lips, he could taste salt. "I feel the same! I'd still be stuck in that same, hopeless rut if you hadn't walked into my life. I wanna try being more than just your friend. I ain't gay, but this ain't about gender, though I'm cool with all your parts. Even this one." He softly cupped Akira's cock.

"Is this a confession?"

"I dunno if I love you, but I can't say that I don't. I do know that this isn't a mistake, or experimenting. It's real, and I wanna run with it. I want you at my side, both when I run… and when I wake up. Do you feel the same?"

Akira could only nod; he was too overcome with emotion to even dream of speaking.

"Then let's continue this in my bed." Ryuji kissed Akira again softly before leading him out of the room, the shower head dripping softly as it drained behind him.

"In here." He pulled Akira over to his bed, and shoved the messy covers to the floor.

"Do you know how it's done?"

"I've watched straight anal. In here, yeah?" He slipped a hand between Akira's butt-cheeks.

"Or…"

"No. Please, I can't, not tonight. Kamoshida… did more than just break my leg. So please, not tonight. If you don't wanna, then we won't do it at all." Ryuji's voice was barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"I had no idea." Akira looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm okay. I actually don't remember that much of it; he broke my leg first, and I blacked out from the pain. I don't even remember him putting it in me. If I can see that you enjoy it, then maybe… but I ain't gonna promise anything." 

"It's okay if you never want to. I'm fine with bottoming." Akira lay down on his stomach. "Go ahead and finger me."

"You sure… wait this ain't right. You're not being sexy at all."

"Please Ryuji finger me. Make me feel  _ sooo _ good that I cream again and again all over the place." Akira fluttered his eyelashes while coyly covering his mouth, speaking in a falsetto.

"That was creepy. Go back to how you were."

"I don't really know how to be sexy; I don't think of myself as sexy. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Ryuji uncapped his lube. "This might feel weird." He slid the first finger in.

Akira bit his hand as a burning pain shot up his spine.

"Hey, relax! Akira, breathe!" Ryuji kissed his neck, found a sweet spot, and gently bit him, using that pain to counterpoint that of his ass. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"You wanna stop?"

"No. I want to become one with you." He twisted around until he could kiss Ryuji's lips. "Keep going."

"Okay. If it becomes too much, we can stop. Even if I'm already balls deep inside you. Okay? I want this too, but only if you can enjoy it with me." Ryuji kissed his cheek before slowly flexing the finger.

Little by little, Akira relaxed, melting into the mattress as Ryuji's exploration heated him from within.

While the second and third fingers hurt, the pain was nowhere close to that initial finger, and then Akira was ready for the real thing. He rolled over onto his back, and lifted his legs over Ryuji's shoulders.

Ryuji smoothed on the condom almost reverently, praying to whoever might be listening to not let him fuck this up, then he slicked himself up, and lined up his tip. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Akira looked up at him with a look of trust in eyes turned liquid with lust that Ryuji had never even dreamed existed, and that wiped away all his worry. He adjusted slightly, then pushed his hips forward, and the tip slid in.

Akira's hands clung to his shoulders, blocking Ryuji from pulling away. Not that Ryuji wanted to, hypnotized as he was by the tight, wet heat that was Akira.

Slowly, he sank in inch by inch until he bottomed out, pulled out almost all the way, thrust back in… and came.

"Shit! Oh my God shit I'm sorry! I…!" He pulled out. "What a fucking waste of my only condom!"

"You must have been really excited." Akira's hand danced over his own shaft, and as Ryuji looked up, he came all over himself. "See? Now we're even. We can get more condoms and try again next time."

"Next time?"

"Yeah."

Once Ryuji's mortification had faded some, they cleaned up and finally got dressed. When Ryuji's mother got home, they were playing a racing game together, the condom carefully hidden in the middle of Ryuji's trash can.

"Oh, you have a friend over?" She blinked at Akira in surprise.

"I'm Akira Kurusu."

"The transfer student? Ryuji is always talking about you!"

"Hey mom, can Akira stay the night?"

"I'll have to ask Sojiro." Akira looked up at Ryuji.

"If his guardian says yes, it's fine with me. It's been far too long since you've had a friend over!" She started in on dinner, a cheap curry dinner set that tasted nothing at all like Leblanc's, and ironically enough, that made it easier for Akira to palate.

When he called Sojiro after dinner, his guardian was more than surprised. "Stay the night? What are you, five?"

"He needs help with his homework." Akira noticed the clearly untouched textbooks as he cast about for a reason.

"Is that so? Fine, just give me the number to the landline, in case of emergencies."

As Akira listed the numbers, he sensed that Sojiro sensed the truth, but the older man said nothing as he hung up, and Ryuji's mom didn't suspect a thing as she went to bed.

They squeezed together into Ryuji's bed, the spare futon laid out but unused. "Ryuji, you worried about telling your mom?"

"It ain't that I'm worried; her brothers gay, did I ever tell you that? My grandparents disowned him, but my mom stood by him. Four siblings, and she's the only one who still talks to him. So no, it ain't that. It just feels too soon to tell her." He pillowed his head onto Akira's chest, and allowed the beating of his heart to lull him to sleep.


End file.
